twrwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Broken in the Balance
Copied from a non-existing version of the TwrWare Wiki. Comments made on/for/about this page is unnecessary/unsupported. (Everything below is archived outdated content. Do not attempt to ask questions about the game or post more content.) Proper download link at the bottom. Not to be confused with Broken in the Balance III Voted #2nd best TwrWare Game of 2014. (During November 2014.) Voted #1st best TwrWare Game of 2013. (During December 2013.) Verified on Softonic, took about 3 months but finally submitted and approved. Thanks Softonic! Scroll down to read a important announcement regarding the return of 2v2-4v4 online matches with multiple human players connected online on their own PC's. Broken in the Balance is a 2d fighter with fighting mechanics from many fighters. It was made with a experimental I.E. engine, and was made with it, and characters and menus were made with Fighter Factory Ultimate. For more info on the storyline, please refer to the online novel and/or book. Although Broken in the Balance (commonly referred to as BitB) has a large crossover of characters, each is constantly and constantly updated to be able to fight with one another fairly. This was the main point or the game. Standard Game Types Spectate - Watch the CPU go at it Solo Play - Play a quick match against the computer with custom settings, or do Challenge Nodes ''(not implemented yet) Multiplayer - Play matches against other players locally (Some Exceptions can have online players in a local lobby. Read more at the bottom) Play on Network/Network Versus - Play a match against another player on your Local LAN, or Hamachi Network. Combined with TeamViewer, its possible to play with more than 2 players using the Squad gametype. Reverse Sparring - Originally a broken piece of code, its now a gametype that simply has one player playing on the right side of the screen instead of the left. Replay - Watch the last played Network game. (Do not use Dual, for it was never 100% finished due to low popularity. Has 2v2 with all 4 characters on the screen at once.) BITB Revisited/Reloaded Revisited (and Reloaded) is the aftermath of BitB, and included a redefined way of playing online with friends and doing quick matches. Unlike its original, it focused on epic combat and not so much as having so many game modes, although it doesnt have a arcade mode and such, it was praised for its much smoother netplay, remade combat system, and more. Counter Hits did increased damage, and in some cases, a combo will not be effected by Damage Resistance if it hits certain Counters. 'Damage Resistance''' is applied to combos that last more than three hits, basically a quick calculation is done to the combo, and it will see how cheap the input is and the difficulty of the move. If it is a hard to do combo, Damage Resistance will barely be applied, but if it simply requires the tapping of two buttons or a repeated move command, then Damage Resistance will be severely applied after 15+ hits. If a move simply requires one button or move repeated, it will do no damage or 1 damage per couple of hits. No matter what the above, combos will drop after a certain amount of hits, depending on how the player mixed it up. Unstable Combos usually are pulled off with extreme luck and is very hard to do, but if a player preforms one, there is extra damage done and No Damage Resistance what-so-ever, a example is using Twrmois and preforming his Jump+Air FB, once it is preformed, it cannot be dropped until the player messes up, and it is rather hard to do, but its damage is serious! Multiplayer with 2+ Players online Idealily, before Revisited, playing online was caused with a external app called Kainy (no hamachi needed) players could play online with up to 8 players and depending on the internet could go up to 24 players (obviously the others would spectate and wait in line). Problems being that the host needed a controller (obvious reasons) In ''Reloaded ''Players can now do, e.g. a Squad match online. Broken in the Balance +Category:TwrWare Games The last version of Broken in the Balance. Downloadable here https://docs.google.com/uc?export=download&confirm=l6lF&id=0B8MPNDHWHQ-3QnJoSmhyR0VlUHM Category:TwrWare Games